The invention is directed to a charge-coupled arrangement in the two-phase technique in accordance with the charge-coupled-device principle in which an electrically insulating layer is applied to a substrate of semi-conductor material and electrodes provided in spaced relation thereon, followed by a second electrically insulating layer applied to the electrodes, with further electrodes being provided which extend into spaces separating the first mentioned electrodes and in which the substrate beneath such further electrodes is more highly doped than the substrate.
Charge-coupled arrangements of this type are known, for example, from the publication Solid State Circuits Conference 72, Record NEREM, pages 157-160, in which is described a charge-coupled arrangement of this type. The transferrable quantity of charge of such an arrangement, however, is limited, by the different start or threshold voltages in the various gate zones to a relatively small value.